


Everytime

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus can't seem to forget each other. Even after the events in HBP, they are haunting one another's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 41 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Everytime"  
 **Artist:** Britney Spears  
 **Summary:** Harry and Severus can't seem to forget each other. Even after the events in HBP, they are haunting one another's dreams.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Everytime](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Everytime.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Everytime on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfkAleuQH3U) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/05/01/everytime/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Everytime.wmv)


End file.
